Spacer's Sky
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Jane Daria Shepard discusses a spacer's view with Liara during some down time after the events of ME1. Then reunited on Illium during the events of ME2 has anything changed. Rated T for Adult Themes and some Snogging. Also minor spoilers for ME2.


Spacer's Sky

A day off, well technically it wasn't but Jane Daria Shepard had no duties to attend to. Pressely was after all more than capable of co-ordinate with c-sec for the continued clean up operations on the citadel. All Jane Daria had to do was ait for further orders and look for further evidence of the reapers. The orders wouldn't come for a while and she had another thirty hours before the VI had collated all the data she had collect over the past months. So Jane Daria Shepard, commander, spectre and paragon of humanity had the day off. She had decided to spend it in the small storage room behind the medbay watching the resident archaeologist work.

Liara had apologised profusely at not being able to go on a date but her lover assured her it didn't matter. After all Jane Daria found something endearing about the watching the beautiful Asari catalogue the various prothean data discs they had found during their journey. Although the commander began to worry she was just getting in the way. Until Liara asked her to verify a few details about Ilos, in particular the details of the distress call Shepard had understood due to the cipher in her brain.

"You know it wouldn't surprise me if a university somewhere gave you an honorary doctorate," Liara said as she finished of the item she was working on.

"Mum will be impressed," Shepard replied. "A spacer with a degree in one of the most planet bound subjects."

"Do you ever feel you missed out?" Liara asked. "I mean not growing up on a planet."

"Not really," Jane Daria replied. "I did do a year of high school on terra nova though while Dad was stationed there."

"But surely that made you wonder about having a sky above your head and the ground beneath your feet?" Liara asked. "Perhaps made you think about finding a world to call your own one day?"

"Come here Liara," the human said pulling Liara over with her onto the small foldout bed that on of the lower deck crew had set up right after they had rescued the Asari Scientist. The spectre ended up on her back with Liara pressing down on her looking into her eyes.

"You are my sky Liara," Jane Daria explained.

"Then I guess that means you are my land Jane Daria," Liara was happy with the smile that appeared on her beloveds face. Apparently people just calling her Jane when the human had placed both names as equals had prompted the move to simply being called Shepard even by her closest friends.

"But what about an ocean?" Liara asked. "A world always looks more beautiful with an ocean."

"When my part in this reaper business is all over," Shepard began. "I would very much like to start a family with you, our daughter shall be the ocean of our little world."

Liara kissed her Spectre deeply and soon they embraced eternity together.

* * *

Some years later the second Normandy docked at Illium. Jane Daria Shepard was elated to find out that Liara T'soni had paid for the docking fees. But with that elation was some worry. She remembered one official function were Liara had biotically lifted a marine who had failed to remember that she had the title of doctor. Williams thought it was hilarious. How the spectre wished this reunion had been sooner. In fact if the Illusive man hadn't blown her off when she asked about Liara she would have stopped at omega to pick up Mordin and the mysterious mercenary she know knew to be Garrus and then flew straight to the love of her life. As it was Shepard was moving so swiftly that Tali and Garrus where having trouble keeping up. She didn't even bother to look at the secretary has she strode into the office space. Jane Daria almost stumbled as she heard Liara threatening someone. The very words Benezia had used when they had faced her Noveria. The human frowned as the Asari cut the connection. Liara finally noticed her.

"Shepard!" Her voice regaining that certain innocent tone, she was clearly excited.

Liara walked over to her. They pressed their lips together they kissed long and slow savouring the moment. Tali rolled her eyes under her helmet and Garrus muttered about definitely the same Shepard. They broke their kiss but stayed close.

"Sorry getting spaced," Shepard said. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

"I forgive you Jane Daria," the Asari replied.

Liara moved back and sat down behind the desk so the spectre sat as well.

"What's wrong Liara?" she asked. After been given a brief explanation of what happened in her absence with none of the details filled out, Jane Daria was no closer to find out why Liara was hurting so. She could however do soothing about her immediate problems.

"So I take it our other business is on hold Commander?" Garrus interject.

"Face it Garrus," Tali said. "Shepard has a command structure and at the top is Liara."

The mission went well, most of the people in the area too absorbed in their own problems to notice a human hacking some terminals. Returning to Liara Shepard found out she could help more. What she found out next was worrying. Liara had made an enemy of the shadow broker and he had got an agent so close to her. Now alerted though the Asari was more then capable. After all while climbing the presidium tower she had been throwing geth primes into Williams' assault rifle fire with ease.

Jane Daria gave Liara some time, during which she had an interesting conversation about the rachni with an Asari hanging around the trading floor. Reassured that they were rebuilding and staying out of trouble she bid the Asari goodbye and made her way back to Liara's office.

"Thank you Shepard," Liara stated plainly. After some more conversation all Shepard could really ascertain was the Shadow Broker was responsible for the death of some one close to Liara.

"Garrus, Tali go and buy some upgrades will you," Shepard ordered.

"Got it Commander," Garrus said as he left.

"We'll leave you two alone," Shepard swore she could she Tali wink through the tint on her suits visor.

"Liara please tell me what's wrong?" Jane Daria asked. "I need to help you stop hurting."

"I can't Jane Daria, I can't," Liara explained. "It could endanger you, your mission even our friends. I can't even join with you right now even though the goddess knows how much I want to."

"Why?" Jane Daria asked knowing that she to would consent to a joining.

"Because it would distract you and the galaxy needs you right now," Liara was starting to cry. "My problems aren't important compared to that."

Jane Daria embraced her from behind hoping her armour didn't hurt her beloved.

"You and you're problems are important to me, but I guess I understand."

"Promise me you won't die this time?" Liara pleaded.

"Anything for you," Jane Daria spun Liara around and kissed her again. "I better go."

"I'll await news of your victory," Liara said as she slumped in her chair again. "How I wish I could go with you and keep you safe."

"Don't worry I'll be back," Jane Daria Shepard said as she stood at the open door. "After all you're still my beautiful sky."


End file.
